


Come and find it in my dress (a stain)

by Dotaeitanic



Category: SM Rookies
Genre: Drabble, F/F, I'm Sorry, Wrote at 03:00 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotaeitanic/pseuds/Dotaeitanic
Summary: Koeun knew something wasn't right as soon as the phone started ringing.





	Come and find it in my dress (a stain)

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching that one mmc episode in which Koeun and Hina did a commercial for a phone that can send smell(? And this happened

When the phone started ringing at 3am Koeun wasn't surprised. She knew something has happened. She was awake waiting for this, so she picked as quickly as the tune of her call tone (Yizhuo playing a cover of Shining Star on a plastic chicken) resonated in her ears.

The caller, just as she expected, was no other than Hina. They were supposed to meet that day, but the younger never arrived at the indicated place and it was then that Koeun knew that she was up to something. 

"I have her" she sounded tired, a little creepy. The smell of blood coming from the phone was telling away why.

The last time they saw each other things didn't go all too well. Hina finding Koeun with someone else was something that was never bound to happen but eventually did. That definitely got into the younger's nerves as she set her mind onto getting revenge.

"Who?" Koeun knew who they were talking about, she could even smell her perfume mixed with the disgusting smell of death.

"Jungyeon, she won't bother us anymore"

And when the sound of the call ending came, all she could feel were tears falling down her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote at 3am like a week ago because i have no wifi and I'm bored, sorry. I love Jungyeon i just needed to kill someone(???


End file.
